TheBluesRockz Music Video and Movies Spoof Cast
Catscrath Intro *Gordon: Huey (DuckTales) *Waffle: Dewey (DuckTales) *Mr. Blik: Louie (DuckTales) *Human Kimberly: Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Hovis: Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Bear: Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Newts: The Rest 101 Dalmatians The Series Intro *Lucky: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cadpig: Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Rolly: Louie (DuckTales) *Spot: Darkwing Duck *Cruella de Ville as herself *Jasper & Horace as themselves Catscratch Intro (Version 2) *Gordon: Scooby Doo *Waffle: Astro (The Jetsons) *Mr. Blik: Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Human Kimberly: Kim Possible *Hovis: Flinthart Glomgold (DuckTales) *Bear: Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) *Newts: The Rest Tiny Toons Intro *Buster Bunny: Kit (TaleSpin) *Babs Bunny: Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Plucky Duck: Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Hamton Pig: Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Montana Max: Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Elmyra: Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Furrball: Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *GoGo Dodo: Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Other Characters Animaniacs Intro *The Warners: Chip 'n Dale & Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Pinky & The Brain: Flinthart Glomgold and Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *The Godfeathers: Huey, Dewey, Louie (DuckTales) *Slappy Squirrel: Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Mindy & Buttons: Scooby Doo & Velma (Scooby Doo) *Rita: Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) 4Kids National Anthem *Sonic: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bloom: Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Zoe: Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Luffy: Kit (TaleSpin) *Flora: Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Splinter: Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Ryu: Cavin (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Usopp: Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Michaelangelo: Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Knuckles: Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Choir: The Rest Down on Skid Road *Crystal: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ronette: Webby (DuckTales) *Chiffon: Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Townspeople: Variuos Characters *Audrey: Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Seymour: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) T.U.F.F Mouse *Dudley: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kitty Katswell: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Chief: Dr. Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Kelswick: Max (Pokemon) *Snaptrap: Prince John (Robin Hood) The Wishing Star *Yakko: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Wakko: Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dot: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dr. Scratchensniff: Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) *Hello Nurse: Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Minerva Mink: Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Dover Doys: Huey, Dewey, Louie (DuckTales) *Rita: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Runt: Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Brain: Verminious Snaptrap (Tuff Puppy) *Pinky: Larry (Tuff Puppy) *Slappy Squirrel: Jasmine (Aladdin) *Skippy Squirrel: Aladdin (Aladdin) *Ralph: Don Karnage (TaleSping) *Thaddeus: Prince John (Robin Hood) *Chicken Boo: Iago (Aladdin) TBRC- Phineas & Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas *A Jet Powered Rocket Ski: Chip, Baloo, Ash Ketchum, Theodore, Basil, Homer Simpson, Scooby Doo, Zak, Fievel Mousekewitz, Kit, Darkwing Duck, Anyone Else *2 Busted Brothers: Gadget Hackwrench, Magica De Spell, Rebecca Cunningham, Jasmine, Jeanette, Sawyer, Daphne Blake, Maid Marian, Nani, Emmy, May *A Sachfull of Patches: Molly Cunningham, Misty, Tammy, Ducky, Buttercup, Brittany, Cassie, D.W., Olivia, Rapunzel *A Silver Guitar: Dale, Monterey Jack, Brock, Gyro Gearloose, Littlefoot, Scrooge McDuck, Ron Stopable, Alvin, Simon *Villiany: Prince John, Ratigan, Megavolt, Fat Cat, Jafar, Don Karnage, Cat R. Waul, Shere Khan *A Kiss from a Girl: Aladdin, Lucky, Bart Simpson, Max, Arthur Read, Huey, Launchpad McQuack *Bully: Flinthart Glomgold, Nelson, Kaa, Kovu, Froglip, Binky Barnes *Promotion to Colonel: Mr. Ratburn, Dr. Dawson, Sultan, Quetzal, Professor Oak *Platypus squeals: Zipper, Stitch, Pikachu, Mort *My Job That Pays Me Money: King Louie, Flynn Rider, Shaggy *My Own Set of Wheels: Wheezy, Foxglove *One Line: Curdie TBRC- If I Could Have My Wish *Thaddeus Plotz: Verminous Snaptrap (Tuff Puppy) *Ralph: Larry (Tuff Puppy) *Yakko: Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Wakko: Max (Dragon Tales) *Dot: Emmy (Dragon Tales) *The Brain: Grand Duke of Owls (Rock a Doodle) *Pinky: Hunch (Rock a Doodle) *Rita: Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) *Runt: Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) *Hello Nurse: Kim Possible *Dr. Otto Scratchensniff: Ron Stopable (Kim Possible) *The Godfeathers: Huey, Dewey & Louie (DuckTales) *Slappy Squirrel: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Skippy Squirrel: Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Mindy & Buttons: Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) & Turnip (The Princess and the Frog) *King Salazar: Jafar (Aladdin) TBRC- Basking in the Warmth for Christmas *Jimmy: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ms. Fowl: Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Cindy: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Libby: Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Carl: Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sheen: Dudley Puppy (Tuff Puppy) *Sam: Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) *The Officers: Muldoon & Kirby (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Wonderful Ways to Say No *The Smoke: Prince John (Robin Hood) *Huey, Duey & Louie: themselves *Baby Kermit: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Garfield: Tiger (An American Tail) *Tigger: Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Chipmunks: Mice (Cinderella) *Brainy Smurf: Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) *Baby Gonzo: Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Alf: Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Michaelangelo: Ron Stopable (Kim Possible) *Baby Piggy: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Winnie the Pooh: Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) Freak Flag *Gingy: Kit (TaleSpin) *Papa Bear: Cavin (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Mama Bear: Princess Calla (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Pinocchio: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Three Pigs: Alvin and the Chipmunks (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Shoemaker's Elf: Kim Possble *Wicked Witch: Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Garden Gnome: Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Big Bad Wolf: Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Humpty Dumpty: Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) Biggest Blame Fool *Sour Kangaroo: Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Rudy: Huey (DuckTales) *The Wickersham Brothers: Don Karnage (TaleSpin), James (Pokemon) and Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Horton: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mayor of Whosville: The Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) *Gertrude McFuzz: Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mayzie: Jasmine (Aladdin) The Ludwig Von Drake Song (TBR Version)(Original) *Dumbo: Himself *Bambi: Himself *Cinderella: Herself *Cruella De Ville: Herself *Prince Charming and Snow White: Themselves *Genie: Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jasmine: Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Aladdin: Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Peter Pan: Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Tinker Bell: Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Lumiere: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Cogsworth: Brock (Pokemon) *The Seven Dwarfs: Themselves *Ichabod: Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Mowgli: Kit (TaleSpin) *Baloo: Himself *The Headless Horseman: Himself *Sleeping Beauty: Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mrs. Potts: Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Chip: Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Timon & Pumbaa: Themselves *Ariel: Kitty Katswell (Tuff Puppy) *Ursula: Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Quasimodo: Cavin (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Esmerelda: Princess Calla (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Beast: Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Belle: Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Captain Hook: Vermious Snaptrap (Tuff Puppy) *Mr. Smee: Larry (Tuff Puppy) *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum: Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) *Three Caballeros: Huey, Dewey & Louie (DuckTales) *Pocahontas: Herself *Roy E. Disney: Himself *Mad Hatter: Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Alice: Webby (DuckTales) *The Queen of Hearts: Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Cheshire Cat: Maximus (Tangled) *Johnny Appleseed: Himself *Mr. Toad: Himself *Casey and his Bat: Max and his glasses (Pokemon) *Hercules: Scooby Doo *Philocetes: Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Hades: Redbeard (Scooby Doo: Go Away Ghost Ship) *King Arthur: Himself *Merlin: Himself *Sir Kay: Himself *Madam Mim: Herself *Simba: Himself *Mufasa: Himself *Rafiki: Himself *Scar: Himself *Three Little Pigs: Three Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *Big Bad Wolf: Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) *Iago: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jafar: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Robin Hood: Himself *Prince John: Himself *Cric-Kee: Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Mushu: Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mulan: Charlotte (The Princess and the Frog) *Lefou: Himself *Gaston: Himself *Kaa & Shere Khan: Themselves *Aracuan Bird: Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *Ranger Alabon: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Wendy, Michael, John: Max Taylor, Rex Owen, Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Pink Elephants: Themselves *Brer Rabbit: Himself *Brer Fox: Himself *Brer Bear: Himself *101 Dalmatians: Themselves *Paul Bunyan: Ord *Chip 'n Dale: Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kanga and Roo: Themselves *Tigger: Himself *Piglet: Himself *Pooh: Himself Magic Mystery Show *Cecil: Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jeremy: Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jenny: Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) Gimme the Wand *Norm the Genie: Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Timmy Turner: Curdie (The Princess and the Frog) *Cosmo: Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) *Wanda: Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) A Brief History of Motion Pictures (TBR Version) *Cookie Monster: Scooby Doo *Fred the Wonder Horse: Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Grover: Jojo (The Snorks) *Oscar the Grouch: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bert: Ord (Dragon Tales) *Ernie: Scallywag (Dragon Tales) *Prairie Dawn: Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Shark: Prince John (Robin Hood) The Street I Live On (TBR Version) *Elmo - Kit (TaleSpin) *Big Bird - Buck (Home on the Range) *Snuffy - Captain Colonel (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cookie Monster - Scooby Doo *Zoe - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Ernie - Scallywag (Dragon Tales) *Bert - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Grover - Jojo (The Snorks) *Telly - Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) *Baby Bear - Dongwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Talking Tree - Bonkers *Rosita - Kim Possible *Count Von Count - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gabi - Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Oscar the Grouch - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bob - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Susan and Gordon - Chip and Gadget (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Miles - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (TBR Version) *Elmo - Kit (TaleSpin) *Big Bird - Buck (Home on the Range) *Little Bird - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Ernie and Bert - Ord and Scallywag (Dragon Tales) *The Count - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cookie Monster - Scooby Doo *Telly - Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) *Rosita - Kim Possible *Prarie Dawn - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Zoe - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Oscar the Grouch - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Baby Bear - Dongwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Mumford - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *The Oinker Sisters - The Powerpuff Girls *Grover - Jojo (The Snorks) *The Countess - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Shrimp - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Frazzle - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Humphrey and Ingrid - Zoe and Max (Dinosaur King) *Benny Rabbit - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Natasha - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Honker - Rufus (Kim Possible) *Papa Bear - Baba Meow (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Wolfgang the Seal - Seal (Mickey and the Seal) *Earl the Dragon - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Bump in the Night Intro *Mr. Bumpy - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Squishington - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Molly Coddle - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Cute Dolls - The Powerpuff Girls *The Closet Monster - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Destructo - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bug - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) DASC - The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) *Dave Seville - Gru (Despicable Me) *Alvin - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Simon - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Theodore - Bartok (Anastasia) TBRC- Orinoco Will Never Do It on a Christmas Tree *Rover Dangerfield - Orinoco (The Wombles) Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Music videos